Baby, It's Cold Outside
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: A pregnant Emily quite literally forces Hotch out of bed because she wants to go out in the snow.


_ "Emily"_ The name was growled in the early morning air as the younger brunette attempted to shake her husband awake.

"Get up!" She demanded as he the pulled the comforter tighter around himself. She huffed as she put her hands on her hips. It was 8 o'clock and she had been awake for almost an hour, unable to sleep once she caught a glimpse of the winter wonderland that mother nature had created outside.

"Emily Elizabeth." Hotch growled, the use of her middle name urking her as she threw herself on top on the bundle of blankets that hid her sleepy husband.

"Please." She said, hugging him through the comforter that cocooned him. The man remained silent through her plea. Emily, frowning, made a rather risky move, pushing her husband off of the bed. The now flustered man unravelled himself from the restraining comforter and looked up at his smiling wife. He stood up and Emily held her arms up in defense but Hotch simply smiled, pushing her down onto the bed, pinning her under him. She frowned, pondering what his revenge would be.

She didn't have to wait long as his large hands found her sides as he used her biggest weakness, sending her into a fit of giggles as he tickled her. She tried to wriggle out of his reach as he continued, smiling as his wife continued to burst with laughter under him. He leaned in, nipping at her neck as he continued and she tried to get away from her husband's attacks.

"I surrender!" She let out, her voice low as she got out the words through her laughter.

"What was that?" Hotch mumbled against her neck as he continued his assault.

"I surrender!" She said, loudly this time as he stopped his hands, smiling at her as she caught her breath. "You're evil." She panted out as he remained on top of her.

"You're evil too." Hotch replied, kissing her gently. Her raven black hair was cascaded around her face and she looked like a angel, the pout only adding to his wife's undeniable cuteness. "Now, can I go back to bed?" He asked, smiling.

"Fine, the baby and I want pancakes anyway and you will not be getting any." She said, smiling as she pranced towards the door, only in a pair of scadalously pink short shorts and a over sized t-shirt of his.

"The baby is less than 10 inches long, sweetie!" Hotch argued as he curled back up in the blanket.

"Shut up, Aaron." She said, sticking her tongue out as she skipped out. Hotch curled up, wanting to sleep for at least another hour. Since Jack was with Jessica visiting his grandparents for the weekend he assumed that his wife would allow him to sleep in. Although that theory was obviously wrong. The only good thing about this morning is that he did not wake up to the sound of Emily throwing up as he'd grown used to with her morning sickness being bad. Although she had blatently called it "all day sickness" on multiple occasions when she'd stay in bed most of the day. She cursed him constantly, saying it was his fault that she felt so bad although he also smiled when she was found gently talking down to her stomach, sometimes reading fairytales quietly to herself when she thought he was asleep.

Emily wandered down into the kitchen, searching for pancake mix, nearly dropping things on her head as she reached up for it. She finally got it down, putting it on the sideboard as she pulled out everything she needed. An excited Emily's grin spread wide as she discovered chocolate chips and with great pleasure she poured them into the mix before she began making the pancakes she craved.

Aaron made his way out of bed, realizing that his wife's earlier awakening had stirred him too much to be able to sleep again. He got out of bed, walking down to the kitchen and sneaking up behind Emily who turned around, frying pan in hand right before he could scare her. She continued to cook her pancakes as Hotch's arms wrapped around her swollen stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Can I still not have pancakes?" He asked as she flipped the one she was cooking. When she didn't respond he trailed his hand up her side and she jumped out of his arms, frowning at him. "Can I have pancakes?" He repeated, and she rolled her eyes as she flipped one more pancake into her pile of four before turning off the burner. She took her plate and sat down on the couch, Hotch quickly trialing behind her.

"I already told you that you weren't having any, Aaron." She told him, glaring as she bit into one of her pancakes, Hotch smiling as she ate her plain pancakes with her hands.

"I wasn't asking you," He said and she furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "I was asking the baby." He explained and she smiled at her as he asked her swollen stomach if he could have pancakes. He looked up at her. "The baby says that you're being mean by not giving me pancakes, Em." He told her, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, laughing as she told him to go get a plate. Once he did she dropped a single pancake on his plate and he laughed at her unwillingness to share.

After the two had finished, Hotch washed the dishes and Emily smiled with ear to ear once she was finished he walked over to her.

"What are you so excited about?" He asked.

"Because you are now awake meaning that we are going out for a walk in the snow whether you like it or not." She told him, nearly jumping her joy as he sighed following her upstairs as she rushed into their room, pulling out their winter gear. She pulled off the shirt she was wearing, throwing it as she asked him to get dressed as well. He listened to his wife's demands as he pulled on jeans and a black shirt. Emily came out of the bathroom with her hair still up, wearing jeans and one the maternity shirts that she deemed acceptable to wear in public.

After then were both washed up they both put on their coats, hats and gloves, ready to face the cold weather as Emily still smiled and Aaron couldn't help but smile back at his wife's inner child. He also couldn't help but wonder when she'd bought a maternity winter jacket, he was tempted to ask but just assumed that a, it was bought with his money and b, it was bought on one of the times that JJ took her out shopping.

Once they were all bundled up they went outside and Emily's face imediately lit up as she saw the snow and he grabbed her hand she that she wouldn't go diving in face first into the first snow bank they came across.

They made it to the park before Emily dropped down into the snow, pulling Hotch down with her as she spawled herself out in the snow, looking over at her husband of who she still clutched the hand of. They smiled at each other, totally oblivious to the rest of the world as Aaron began making a snow angel, Emily obviously making one as well when they were done they got up, looking down on their conjoined angels.

"You look like an angel," Hotch told her, pushing a strand of stray hand behind her ear with a smile. "and I love you." He said as he kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back just was fiercely before she nearly jumped away from him. He looked at her, concerned.

"The baby just kicked." Emily exclaimed, smiling widly up at him. Hotch smiled back and took her hand, leading her back in the direction of the apartment.

"Why are we going back?" Emily asked, clearly wanting to stay out longer.

"I can't feel the baby kicking through that jacket!" He exclaimed, smiling back at her and her laughter filled the street as they cotinued back towards the apartment.


End file.
